


Shadowkeep

by Little_Wintry



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Destiny 2: Shadowkeep DLC, Game: Destiny 2: Shadowkeep DLC Spoilers, Gen, Lots of Angst, Original Characters - Freeform, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, also read the notes if you don't mind, lots of trauma, maybe a little too heavy on the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wintry/pseuds/Little_Wintry
Summary: Something was wrong with my Ghost.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Into the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now I normally don't do first-person POV, but this is an exception because it was the best way to accurately portray Zelun's fear while she goes into the Pyramid. Plus, I'd rather do it with my own OC than another character, to avoid too much fanon interpretation. Chapter 2 won't be first person, but will rather be in the form of a report from Pirul.

_“The Pyramid is waiting.”_

It was suffocating, a heavy, deep pressure against my chest. I dropped down another ledge. It - that _thing, the Pyramid -_ loomed in sight like a dark monolith. Even the sight of it made my legs weak.

“It…” Pirul hesitated. “It beckons us to come closer.”

Something was wrong.

I wanted to say something. Pirul… didn’t sound right. Like his voice was being distorted, almost like after Ghaul, when the Light was gone. But my tongue was a weight in my mouth.

A light. On the side of the ship. It was almost blinding at first, since my eyes were adjusted to the darkness. I couldn't help but think of an angler fish, trying to lure it's prey in closer. Every nerve screamed to stop moving, but I didn't. I couldn't, not now, not when I was so close to figuring out what this was. 

But I still knew. Something was wrong.

I edged further towards the cliff face, when suddenly the lunar surface trembled slightly. My feet slid out from under me. I yelped, instinctively, as something pulled me closer and closer towards the ship, like a black hole pulling in any available light. 

Pirul spoke. “Violence. Beauty. Truth. These things await inside.” His voice was off - it was deeper, distorted, an odd cadence to his words. “There’s no turning back now.” What was he saying?

Something was wrong.

The ship pulled me in closer and closer. I felt myself quiver and my mouth ran dry. I reached the inside of the ship, landing on a darkened platform. The freezing cold stung my body. My Light felt like a dimmed spark, a candle flickering in the storm.

Pirul spoke again. “ _Welcome. We’ve been waiting.”_

Something was wrong with my Ghost.

“Pirul?” I croaked. “Pirul, what’s wrong? Tell me, please.”

No response. I tried to summon him in my hand. Nothing. _My Ghost wasn’t listening to me._ Panic racked my body and brain. I shut my eyes tight, trying to breathe, trying to remember what I was here for. I couldn't go now. I had to go through. I had to-

I had to keep going. Not even for Eris, at this point. For my Ghost.

This Pyramid was doing something to my Ghost.

Taking a few shaky steps down the corridor, I walked in silence, my footsteps echoing in the hallways. Pirul - no, whatever was speaking through my Ghost was _not_ him - spoke again. “ _You’re so close now. Just a little bit further.”_

“Pirul,” I said, my voice barely above a whisper. “Listen to me, please. This isn’t you. Y-You know me,” I stumbled up a set of steps. “You-”

My words caught in my throat. 

Standing at the end of the hallway, another Nightmare, perfectly still. His hulking figure, his large stance, the sheer power that radiated off of it - I knew it. I knew this figure. _Ghaul._

I shakily approached, preparing myself for the worst. I had fought other Nightmares, I had faced other fiends from my past. This one wouldn’t be any different, would it? He would be the exact same, another ghost I had to banish. Another bandaid to rip off.

As I approached, everything changed.

A sudden bright light blinded me. I stumbled, and when I looked back up, I- 

Was on the ship. _Ghaul’s_ ship, remade in this darkness. And a horde of Warbeasts ran out from behind Ghaul, and for a moment, I froze. 

Instinct kicked in. I ran, my legs pumping as I lept over the beasts, avoiding Ghaul’s attacks. I slid, I ducked, I dodged - my entire body was rushed with adrenaline. I finished off the beasts and ducked for cover.

“Pirul-” I shouted, ready to ask him something, but a sudden coldness washed over me. Pirul wasn’t himself.

Pirul wouldn’t be helping me.

That in itself was enough to make me feel sick. I forced myself to swallow it and brace myself back to reality. I was in danger. Pirul, weather he knew it or not, was in danger. I ran back out onto the deck of the ship, Light burning in one hand.

Golden Gun. Six clean shots, straight into Ghaul’s head.

He started to run back, towards the center of the ship, and I watched as purple flame engulfed him, and my vision changed. Back in the halls of the Pyramid. I let myself catch a breath. My eyes burned, and my chest heaved.

“ _The Red War saw so many lives lost,_ ” My Ghost said. “ _Saw the Light taken away so easily. In Light, there is only weakness.”_

My jaw tightened. The emotional reaction was beginning to settle in - all my old scars and trauma from the Red War… suddenly opening up. As the adrenaline faded, the old fears set in. This crushing darkness was enough to make me feel like I had lost my Light all over again, like I was stumbling through the ruins of the City looking for Pirul-

But nobody was here to help me. _My own Ghost wasn’t there_.

Through another hallway. I half muttered to myself, trying to summon Pirul over and over again, trying to get him to talk, to say anything. I need _something._ More red specters hovered in the hallways, and around a second figure.

The Fanatic.

The Red War seemed like so long ago. Memories I had long reconciled with - or at least blocked out. But the Scorn… _Cayde…_ those were fresh wounds. Because they hadn't gone away. The Scorn still ruled the Reef. Cayde was still gone.

I kept looking for Pirul to be hovering next to me. I kept reminding myself I was alone.

My vision changed as I approached the Fanatic. A dark recreation of the Dreaming City and the leader of the Scorn - it was too much, too many recent bad memories, my body seized up and my breath became short and paralyzing fear took over.

“P-Pirul,” I stuttered, and I shot of dark lightning struck my shoulder. I doubled over, ducking behind a rock. “Pirul, _please-”_

No response. Just crippling silence.

My breathing was ragged. I need to stay calm, focus just enough to get a few shots in, to _not die-_

Swinging out my rocket launcher, I sent one towards the Fanatic.

I took out my hand cannon. My hands shook as I reloaded. I fired a few shots into the Fanatic’s skull, trying to keep my aim steady. He slammed his staff into the ground, teleported away, and I was back in the halls of the Pyramid.

“ _The Light abandoned Cayde.”_ Pirul said.

I could only choke out a few words. “Pirul, don’t-” Hot tears welled in my eyes.

“ _Left him for dead. And kept him from being saved.”_ I had to stop listening. I had to believe that this thing in my Ghost was only speaking through him. That didn’t lessen the impact.

"You're not him," I wimpered, covering my ears. " _You're not Pirul."_

The worst part of my mind begged to differ. What if he had changed? What if he was damaged forever, beyond repair? _What if he was gone for good, and you were only left with this imposter?_

"Shut up," I growled, gripping my hand cannon. " _Shut up."_

Down a third corner. I was in a sprint now, desperate to get out of here, desperate to try and save my Ghost. My legs ached but I continued on, down more vacant hallways. A third nightmare.

_Crota._

Ghaul was one thing. He was a warlord, nothing more. He was a distant memory.

The Fanatic was one thing. I killed him, and his allies. Riven was the true horror, the true beast.

Crota was something different. He was one of the earliest terrors I encountered, the first thing to make me lose sleep. He was the son of Oryx. Oryx, who killed my people, who took Riven, who corrupted Uldren, who-

_No, no, stop, this isn't the time to panic, you can't afford to panic._

Crota was in front of me. The piece that set _everything_ in motion.

I took a few more steps and the scenery changed for a third time.

I knew how this fight worked, I had relived it in my head a thousand times. Kill the Swordbearers. Use the sword. Avoid dying. My heart was in my throat the entire fight, and the Darkness weighed on me.

The rhythm of the fight was almost enough to distract me from my anxiety. Crota was terrifying, but he was familiar, he was something I knew. Swordbearer, sword, Crota. Wash, rinse, repeat. I was able to bash the sword into the ground-

Crota was dead. His body disappeared into the shadow.

The victory didn't feel as nice as I thought it would. Instead, I was only left exhausted and sore, as my head throbbed and my legs threatened to give out from under me. I knelt for a second, taking a few deep breaths and forcing myself to focus on the here and the now. It almost worked. I was almost able to regain my composure.

Until Pirul spoke again.

“ _One by one, Crota slaughtered many Guardians. The Light stood by and did nothing. And a great disaster ensued.”_

“He’s wrong,” I muttered. “You’re wrong.”

“ _In Light, there is only death.”_

"STOP IT!"

I bolted, pretending like I could just run away as I had always done. My body screamed, and my brain mocked me. _Run, run like you always do. Run away from everything, be a coward like you always have been!_

A giant stairwell. I reached the top, and a sphere floated down from the ceiling. I stopped. A wave of energy washed over me.

Pirul spoke again. “ _Respite lies ahead.”_

Something compelled me to move towards the sphere. I knew it was wrong, my body protested each inch I moved, my hands were shaking. Slowly, cautiously, my hand trembled as I reached out to touch its surface-

Darkness.

My vision cleared. I was… somewhere. The sphere was gone. Warmth began to return to my body. I glanced up.

I was in a field of red and white flowers, on a sharp cliff face that opened to nothing. Lush green sprawled out for miles. And right in my vision was a giant stone thing. I took a few steps forward and only then did my brain register where I was.

_The Black Garden._

“You made it.”

I turned around, searching for the voice. It echoed eerily, and… there was something wrong. Something sinister.

A silhouette was all I saw. Dozens upon dozens of Pyramids were behind them. A whole fleet. My blood ran cold. The figure looked to be Awoken, with navy blue hair and bright blue eyes. They looked…

Like _me._ Like a mirror image.

“We have heard your cries for help,” They said, taking a few steps forward. “And soon we _will_ answer.”

I could only choke out a few words. “W-who are you?”

The image of myself smiled, spreading her hands. “Don’t you recognize us?” She took a few more steps forward and I felt frozen in place.

“We are not your friend,” She said. “We are not your enemy.”

She came closer, until we were eye to eye. I lifted my chin as my mirror image steepled her fingers and smiled. “We are your…”

“ _Salvation.”_

Darkness again.

My whole body shook. I felt like I was drowning in an icy lake - nothing but freezing cold and darkness. I struggled to move, to breathe, to think. Part of me wanted to curl up and cry, but I knew that wasn't an option. Not yet. Not until Pirul was saved.

When I finally open my eyes, I’m back on the Moon.

Nausea washed over me as the world went hazy. I drop to my knees, coughing up blood. My chest heaves with each breath, and my hands shake as I try to steady myself. My thoughts are muddled as I try to adjust to the atmosphere around me. The Darkness had been crushing.

“Zelun?”

Out of sheer terror and instinct, I slap my Ghost out of the air. He hits the lunar earth and blinks a few times.

“Ze?” He asks again, hovering just in front of me. “Zelun, what happened?”

I don't say anything. I can't. I can't move, I can't breathe, I can only hear his twisted words echoing in my head over and over again, like a broken record, pumping me full of terror every time.

"Zelun?" Pirul asks again. "I... I don't remember what happened? Why are we out here?" He spun in his shell. "Did we not go into the Pyramid?"

I can't look at him. 

I can't trust my own Ghost anymore.


	2. Ghost Report: Post-Pyramid Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Oct.2] Guardian (VIP #2014) has elevated heart rate following exit from the Pyramid. Increased adrenaline and cortisol levels. Guardian has, at this point, gone at least 10 hours without sleep. Guardian refuses to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hopping all around with the formatting here. First we got first-person POV, then we have a Ghost report, and the next two chapters will be short letters between Zelun and Ikora.

ACCESS: RESTRICTED

FORM: VANGUARD REPORT

TYPE: VOICE RECORDING

[AUDIO UNAVAILABLE]

[TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS]

[Oct.2] Guardian (VIP #2014) has an elevated heart rate following exit from the Pyramid. Increased adrenaline and cortisol levels. Guardian has, at this point, gone at least 10 hours without sleep. Guardian refuses to sleep.

[Oct.3] Guardian insists on talking to Ikora privately. Guardian has gone 27 hours without sleep. Guardian is easily startled and began talking to herself. Guardian has not talked to Ghost (ID: PIRUL) for 18 hours. Guardian refuses to talk to Ghost. Guardian died to a Fallen Captain and it took Ghost 5.4 seconds to revive, as opposed to the normal 5.0 seconds.

[Oct.4] Guardian returns to the Moon. Guardian has gone 45 hours without sleep. Guardian nearly falls into the Hellmouth. Guardian refuses to go below surface level. Guardian fights 86 Vex (2 Gate Lords, 48 Goblins, 23 Hobgoblins, 4 Hydras, 9 Minotaurs). Guardian refuses to talk to Ghost, has not talked to Ghost for 36 hours. Guardian died to a Hive Knight and it took 7.3 seconds to revive. Guardian appears to be paranoid and afraid at all times.

[Oct.5] Guardian enters Black Garden with a small fireteam for 32 minutes. Guardian has gone 66 hours without sleep, and 57 hours without talking to Ghost. Guardian was unable to summon her Golden Gun in time and died to a Hive Wizard. It took Ghost 8.4 seconds to revive. Guardian hunted down the Nightmare of Omnigul for the 3rd time. Guardian died twice, took Ghost 8.2 and 9.0 seconds to revive. Guardian ripped her cloak but seemingly didn’t care or notice. Guardian’s reaction time has decreased significantly.

[Oct.6] Guardian enters the Black Garden twice with a small fireteam, once for 28 minutes and once for 22 minutes. Guardian dies 11 times. Ghost took an increasingly long time to revive, the highest time being 10.2 seconds. Guardian has gone 83 hours without sleep and 74 hours without talking to Ghost. Guardian broke two guns. Guardian refuses to go to the Tower. Guardian seems unable to summon her Golden Gun. Guardian does not seem to care but died to a Thrall. Ghost took 9.2 seconds to revive.

[Oct.7] Guardian has gone 103 hours without sleep. Guardian has gone 94 hours without talking to Ghost. Guardian lays on the floor of her ship for 4 hours. Guardian mutters to herself for 62 minutes out of those 4 hours. Guardian goes into the Black Garden 3 times with a small fireteam, for a total of 95 minutes. Guardian fights the Nightmare of Omnigul again, dies 5 times. Ghost takes an average of 9.3 seconds to revive. Guardian seemingly talks to no one. Guardian seems unable to summon even grenades. 

[Oct.8] Guardian falls asleep in her ship for 43 minutes. Appears to have had a nightmare. Guardian yells at Ghost for letting her sleep for 12 minutes. Guardian starts crying for 3 minutes. Guardian appears to be suffering mood swings. Hormone levels are high. Guardian refuses to visit the Tower. Guardian’s hands are shaking and she is unable to hold a knife. Guardian claims she is cold at all times now, despite her body temperature being above average (101.5 degrees Fahrenheit). Ghost attempts to convince Guardian to rest but Guardian doesn’t listen. Guardian instead travels to the Moon. Guardian works with an Awoken Titan (NAME: VIVIAN) and fights the Nightmare of Ir Yut. Guardian travels to the Tangled Shore with the Titan and a Hunter. Guardian dies to a Vandal and Ghost takes her back to orbit to rest.

[Oct.9] Guardian shoots Ghost upon Ghost talking to her suddenly. Ghost is unharmed but his shell is dented. Guardian does not apologize. Guardian hunts the Nightmare of Phogoth. Dies 17 times. Ghost takes an average of 10.6 seconds to revive. Guardian claims to be feeling colder. Body temperature higher above average (103.2 degrees Fahrenheit). Ghost finds himself unable to heal his Guardian for 27 minutes. 

[Oct.10] Guardian returns to the Tower after approx. 93 hours of refusing to visit. Guardian passes out in the Courtyard. Guardian receives medical attention and is sent to the Infirmary. Guardian wakes up 2 hours later and appears terrified of Ghost. Ikora attempts to calm down Guardian and Ghost leaves the room. Guardian claims her Ghost is untrustworthy since the Pyramid. Upon being confronted, Ghost claims he does not remember any events upon entering the Pyramid. He fears something happened to his Light. Ikora convinces Guardian to stay in the Tower and rest. Ghost decides to stay away from his Guardian.

[Oct.11] Guardian refuses to sleep and eat. Body temperature is approx. 104.3 degrees Fahrenheit. Guardian coughs up 3.2 milliliters of blood. Appears to contain black specks. Medical checkup issued for tomorrow morning. Ikora urges Ghost to stay away from his Guardian for his own safety. Guardian briefly blacks out 4 times. Guardian punches a doctor in the jaw as he tries to take a blood sample. Appears to be afraid of physical touch. Ikora notes this is not new but it seems amplified.

[Oct.12] Guardian sleeps briefly for 25-45 minutes at a time. Whereabouts of the Guardian’s Ghost are unknown, has not been seen in the Tower since yesterday. Attempts to contact and/or track Ghost are unsuccessful. Guardian allows Ikora to touch her shoulder, though she flinches. Guardian’s hormone levels begin to lower and return to normal, though still elevated. Guardian allows a doctor to take blood samples. Medical results yield heavy Taken and/or Hive corruption. Petra Venj, Acting Regent, notes this was an issue while Guardian was in an active patrol around the Dreaming City. Eris Morn, Vanguard Agent on the Moon, notes that the Pyramid might also have an influence. Guardian is still hesitant to sleep and appears constantly alert and on edge. Ikora continues to stay with the Guardian. Guardian cries for 18 minutes during the night, supposedly after a nightmare.

[Oct.13] Guardian appears to be resting. Slept a total of 5 hours. Whereabouts of the Ghost continue to be unknown. Guardian has not spoken but it no longer crying. Guardian refuses to eat, claims to feel sick. Body temperature is approx. 102.1 degrees Fahrenheit. Guardian still appears to be suffering from shock to an extent. Guardian asks for a pin and thread and begins to try and patch up her cloak.

[Oct.14] Guardian slept a total of 14 hours throughout the day. Claimed to have a reoccurring nightmare of former Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6 and former Awoken Prince Uldren Sov. Whereabouts of the Ghost continue to be unknown. Guardian finishes patching her cloak, appears pleased. Asks where her Ghost is, asks another 3 times throughout the day. Talks privately with Ikora for 53 minutes. Guardian still refuses to eat, however. Body temperature has lowered to 100.8 degrees Fahrenheit.

[Oct.15] Guardian got 9 hours of sleep. Guardian appears to be returning to a normal mental state. Guardian appears increasingly worried about Ghost. Body temperature has returned to normal, approx. 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. Guardian thanks Ikora and asks where her ship is being held. NOTE: Watch for Guardian attempting to leave the room, order by Ikora Rey.

[Oct.16] Guardian has escaped. The room was found empty. The bed appears slept in, all possessions were gone. Guardian's ship was noted leaving the Tower Hangar at 6:32 am. Trajectory suggests the ship and the Guardian are heading to Mercury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm really proud of this part. I don't really know why, but I love writing in this style. That's really all I have to say. Anyway, leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this. Finally, Vivian is a reference to an online friend of mine. Hey, Annya, if you happen to find this, hi!


	3. Zelun's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACCESS: RESTRICTED  
> FORM: COMMUNICATION  
> TYPE: WRITTEN  
> SENDER: KOR, ZELUN, AWOKEN HUNTER  
> SENT TO: REY, IKORA, WARLOCK VANGUARD  
> SUBJ: Please Don’t Kill Me

ACCESS: RESTRICTED

FORM: COMMUNICATION

TYPE: WRITTEN

SENDER: LOK, ZELUN, AWOKEN HUNTER

SENT TO: REY, IKORA, WARLOCK VANGUARD

SUBJ: Please Don’t Kill Me 

Hey Ikora, I know you’re reading this right now. How do I know? I tagged it on the end of that report. Yeah, _that_ report. I know you’re concerned about me, but avoid stalking me, okay? Do you mind? At least acknowledge my intelligence. Tell your doctors to close their tabs every once in a while.

On a real note, you probably wanna know where I am before you sent out a whole team. I’m looking for Pirul. I know he left, and I know I upset him.

I just… I feel like I messed up. After what happened in that Pyramid… I wasn’t in the right frame of mind. I don’t know what happened to me. And I took that all out on Pirul. Hell, he doesn’t even know what happened. I was scared, still reeling from what had happened. I think my Light is still damaged. But it wasn't fair how I acted to Pirul. And I need a chance to make _something_ right.

Thank you, Ikora. For everything you've done. I thought after what happened on Mars with Rasputin I’d be able to rest. Finally take a break from slaying gods.

It never is that easy, is it?

I can still relive all those battles, those memories. The Black Heart. Crota. Skolas. Oryx. Ghaul to Panoptes to Xol to… to Uldren. I think there’s still a small part of me that just wants to be a Reefborn Awoken again. That part of me that I found during the hunt for Skolas. A small part of me that killed my Prince that day.

But… there’s been some good, I guess. I’ve gotten to see Petra for the first time in a long time. You got to see Osiris. Ana is back, Eris is back. It’s hard to see the silver lining, but at least it’s there.

I’ve always been the one running away from things. Pirul has always been the one to find me. Now, I have to rescue him. As much as we fight, he's my Ghost, I love him, and I won't let him die out there in the wilds. I’m checking all the inner planets of the solar system, the Cosmodrome (if I can get in; nag Zavala for me please), Nessus, Titan, Io, and the whole of the Reef, including the Tangled Shore and the Dreaming City. 

Anyway, I’ll try to be in touch. And don’t worry, I have snacks. And my cloak. Please don’t kill me for leaving.

Sincerely,

Your Almost-Warlock Child

[P.S.: Pricked myself with that needle a few times sewing my cloak back up. Doesn’t Zavala know how to knit? I’ll need him to teach me a few pointers. But really, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. If I get in trouble I’ll call you. Or Petra. You two know how to bail me out of stuff.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! God, people are really liking this - it doesn't have that many hits yet, but it has the highest amount of kudos (yes, at the time of writing, 6 kudos is the most popular). This chapter and the last are pretty much just epilogues. Hope you enjoy! Drop a comment and let me know your thoughts 
> 
> -Stay safe,  
> Wintry
> 
> (P.S., yes, Zelun calls herself Ikora's child after she once called Ikora 'Mom' and Zelun just kept rolling with it. Yes, I have too many of Momkora headcanons. No, I don't care.)


	4. Ikora's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACCESS: RESTRICTED  
> FORM: COMMUNICATION  
> TYPE: WRITTEN  
> SENDER: REY, IKORA, WARLOCK VANGUARD  
> SENT TO: LOK, ZELUN, AWOKEN HUNTER  
> SUBJ: Be Safe

ACCESS: RESTRICTED

FORM: COMMUNICATION

TYPE: WRITTEN

SENDER: REY, IKORA, WARLOCK VANGUARD

SENT TO: LOK, ZELUN, AWOKEN HUNTER

SUBJ: Be Safe

I should’ve figured. I wish I could tell you how much I panicked when I heard they couldn’t find you this morning.

I know I can’t stop you. I’ve never been able to. You may have the mind of a Warlock but you’ve always had the nature of a Hunter. Cayde would be proud of you. 

All I can say is good luck in finding Pirul. I expect semi-regular check-ups via various agents. And if you happen to see Asher, give him my regards. And do tell him you’re looking for your Ghost. He’ll help, I know he will.

Remember your strength, Zelun. I know you’ll persevere. Your past is not your weakness. It is your greatest strength.

Regards,

Your Warlock Mother

[P.S.: Check in with Petra. She’s been worrying.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this is hella short, but that's why- plot twist! - this isn't the last chapter. I made a last-minute decision to make a final, fifth chapter, which you'll find out what that is next week or so (assuming I remember). Once again, please leave comments and kudos, and stay safe if you're in the US.
> 
> -Wintry


	5. I'll Never Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelun tries to track down her Ghost, and finds him in the place where her journey began.

Hesitantly, Zelun landed her ship in the Cosmodrome, not far from the Wall - she had already checked Mercury, the Moon, the EDZ, even Venus, and she hadn’t found her Ghost anywhere. 

“Pirul?” She called, answered only by howling winds. 

She scaled part of the Wall, scanning the desolate plains for any sign of her Ghost. She knew he was alive - she still had her Light, after all - but it was as if he had vanished.

Finally, something caught her eye. It could have been stray cloth, blowing in the wind, but if there was even a chance it was her Ghost, she had to take it.

Dropping down from her ledge, she took off in the direction she had seen the movement. Weaving past cars and debris, she scaled up a small hill, before coming across a familiar Ghost with a dented, dusty shell.

“Pirul,” She said with a sigh of relief. She took a few deep breaths. 

“I’m so sorry,” She said, extending one hand. Her Ghost remained stationary, his gaze fixed on a single point on the ground. “I-” 

“Do you remember when I revived you?”

Zelun paused. “Wh-What?”

Her Ghost turned back around to her, twisting in his shell. “It was right here. You were slumped against on of the cars. You were dressed in that old Corsair uniform. You had your badge.”

Zelun shook her head. “Pirul, what does that-”

“I was so happy to find a Guardian,” He said, dipping down and scanning the earth. “You weren’t anything like I expected - you were a Hunter, you were stoic and quiet and sure, but you had a humorous, soft side.”

Zelun pursed her lips. “I-I’m not following.”

“All I’ve ever wanted is to be a Ghost, _your_ Ghost, someone you trusted.” He turned back to Zelun, blinking a few times. “What happened to that?”

Tears started to well in Zelun’s eyes. “I was scared, Pirul, more scared than I’ve ever been. I though I had lost you. The Pyramid… it _did_ something to you, Pirul, and- I wasn't sure if you would recover. I thought I had lost you.”

“I think the Pyramid did something to you, too,” The Ghost said, nudging his Guardian’s shoulder. “I’ve never seen you like that, not after Oryx, not after Uldren, none of it. You were completely out of it.”

“Because you weren’t there,” Zelun said hoarsely. “Because you’ve _always_ been there, Pirul, and when you weren’t-” Zelun’s voice broke, and she inhaled sharply, her entire body beginning to tremble.

“I didn’t know what to do,” Zelun said as the tears began to fall. “I felt so lonely.”

She pulled her Ghost close to her chest, trying to steady her breathing. She ran her hands across his shell, across the dent caused by her own bullet. Guilt rose deep in her chest as she began to sob. She fell to her knees, before leaning against one of the ancient cars.

“I’m sorry,” She said through her tears. “I’m so sorry, Pirul, you’re my Ghost, I love you so much-”

Her Ghost remained silent, which in a way was worse than him saying anything. 

“Please,” She muttered. “Just say something, anything, I don’t care.”

“I love you too,” Pirul said quietly. “And I don’t want to lose you.” He hovered up to eye level with Zelun. “You know I’d never, ever want to hurt you, right, or scare you? You mean everything to me. You're my Guardian.”

Zelun wiped the tears from her cheek. “I know,”

“And you know that I’ll always be here, right? No matter what?”

At that, Zelun almost managed half a smile. “I know.”

“Good,” Pirul said, nuzzling Zelun’s shoulder. “Then that’s all you need to know. It doesn’t matter where you go, I’ll always follow. I know in the end you’ll do the right thing. You’re so, so strong, Zelun.”

Zelun smiled and breathed in shakily. The two sat in silence for some time, before Zelun closed her eyes and turned her face up to the sky.

“C-Can we go to the Dreaming City?” She asked. "I wanna stop there for a bit."

“Of course we can. I think we could both use a bit of rest, and I’m sure Petra’s very worried about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This it it, boys! My first finished multi-chapter work! This is actually getting really popular, so thank you to everyone who's kept up with it! I wanted to leave this all on a bit of a happy note, so here it is. Expect one or two short pieces in the upcoming days, because I'm finally getting some motivation again and hopefully I'll be writing more often. Once again, thank you all, stay safe in the US, and have a great day!
> 
> -Wintry

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, this is a huge divergence from my other Destiny content I've posted thus far, but I'm gonna try to follow the mentality of 'writing for myself' more often now, so here we go. A bit of information, if anyone wants it:
> 
> Part of the impact of this chapter is the fact that Pirul has always, ALWAYS, been with Zelun, through everything she's done. So the Pyramid was, in all, quite the traumatic experience. Also, since the end of the mission was left vague, I decided to have Pirul not really remember what happened in the Pyramid (mostly to play up any angst opportunities later on). Expect a piece tomorrow about the Pyramids edging into the system.


End file.
